Nachos
Nachos '''is a standard food item in '''Cook, Serve, Delicious! Purchasing InformationCategory:Food The tortilla is a wonderful thing... it's able to create delicious Mexican dishes with a single crispy shell. Now push that ingredient to the limit with our new nacho starter kit. Enjoy a bowl of tortillas and queso along with several toppings and ingredients that's sure to please any customer eager for either a simple snack or a full meal. Order today! Your order includes red nacho-ready bowls, tortillas, queso, sour cream, guacamole, jalapeños, diced tomatoes, onions, olives, and ground beef, as well as twelve recipe cards. Cooking Instructions Nachos have two stages of prep: cooking the meat, and placing the toppings on the chips. Some recipes don't require meat, which will automatically skip the cooking process for you and will take you directly to the toppings stage. Upgrade Path Two Star: '$4 to $6 Menu Price, new ingredients & six new recipes '''Three Star: '$6 to $8 Menu Price, new ingredients & four new recipes 'Four Star: '$8 to $12 Menu Price, new ingredients & ten new recipes Recipes '''Note: This food may sometimes require cooking, if a recipe card shows ..., the ingredients before are at the cooking stage and the ingredients after are at the prep stage. One-Star Upgrade 1. Bowl of Chips: Recipe Card: '''Just a bowl of chips, nothing on it please! 2. '''Classic Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat... Queso and Ground Meat 3. '''Guac and Chips: Recipe Card: '''Guacamoles, Jalapeños, Tomatoes 4. '''Jalanacho: Recipe Card: '''Queso and Jalapeños 5. '''Guac a Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Queso and Guacamole 6. '''Italian Style Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Olives, Onions and Ground Meat 7. '''Veggie Nachos: Recipe Card: 'Queso, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes and Onions 8.'Scoops of Plenty: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole and Onions 9. '''Fiesty Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Jalapeños and Onions 10. '''Sour Veggie Nachos: Recipe Card: 'Queso, Sour Cream, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes and Onions 11.'Supreme Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat... Queso, Sour Cream, Jalapeños, Tomatoes and Ground Meat 12. '''Royal Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat... Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes and Ground Meat Two-Star Upgrade 1. '''Rice and Beans Recipe Card: '''Queso, Beans and Rice 2. '''The Chubigans Special: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat... Queso, Beans, Rice and Ground Meat 3. '''Beef and Beans: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Beans and Ground Meat 4. '''Spicy Rice Special: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Sour Cream, Jalapeños, Tomatoes, Onions and Rice 5. '''Mexican Siesta: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat... Queso, Guacamole, Beans, Rice and Ground Meat 6. '''Mexican Fiesta: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Sour Cream, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans and Rice Three-Star Upgrade 1. '''Shrimp Nachos: Recipe Card: 'Shrimp... Queso Sour Cream, Guacamole, Jalapenos, Tomatoes and Shrimp 2.'New Orleans Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Shrimp... Queso, Guacamole, Olives, Tomatoes, Beans, Rice and Shrimp 3. '''Classic Shrimp Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole and Shrimp 4. '''Deluxe Shrimp Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat and Shrimp... Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Olives, Jalapenos, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans, Ground Meat and Shrimp Four-Star Upgrade 1. '''Chicken Fajita Nachos: Recipe Card: 'Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans and Chicken Fajitas 2. '''Combo Fajita Nachos: ' '''Recipe Card: '''Chicken and Beef Fajitas... Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans, Chicken and Beef Fajitas 3. '''Chubigans Deluxe Special: Recipe Card: '''Chicken and Beef Fajitas... Queso, Beans, Rice, Chicken and Beef Fajitas. 4. '''Beef Fajita Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans and Beef Fajitas 5. '''Beefy Supreme: Recipe Card: '''Beef Fajitas and Ground Meat... Queso, Guacamole, Beans, Beef Fajitas and Ground Meat 6. '''Fiery Fiesta Nachos: Recipe Card: '''Shrimp and Chicken Fajitas... Queso, Olives, Jalapenos, Onions, Rice, Chicken Fajitas and Shrimp 7. '''Classic American: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat, Chicken and Beef Fajitas... Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Olives, Jalapenos, Tomatoes, Chicken and Beef Fajitas, Ground Meat 8. '''EXTREME FAJITAS!!!!! Recipe Card: '''Shrimp, Chicken and Beef Fajitas... Queso, Sour Cream, Jalapenos, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans, Chicken and Beef Fajitas, Shrimp 9. '''All Meat Special: Recipe Card: '''Ground Meat, Shrimp, Chicken and Beef Fajitas... Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Beans, Chicken and Beef Fajitas, Shrimp and Ground Meat 10. '''Fully Loaded Nachos: 'Recipe Card:'Ground Meat, Shrimp, Chicken and Beef Fajitas... One of everything, please. Keyboard Binding *'Ground Meat '- G *'Shrimp '- S *'Chicken Fajitas '- K *'Beef Fajitas '- F *'Queso '- Q *'Sour Cream '- C *'Guacamole '- U *'Olives '- V *'Jalapenos '- J *'Tomatoes '- T *'Onions '- O *'Beans '- B *'Rice '- R